Kingdom Symphonia
by solitary specialist
Summary: Two of the most esteemed casts of characters come together...it's one crossover I'm sure you'll enjoy. Big plot, and lots of interconnected relationships! Tales of Symphonia Kingdom Hearts.


Disclaimer: Of course I DON'T own any of the characters, settings, themes, or anything from either Kingdom Hearts or Tales of Symphonia; they are the property of Square Enix and Namco Tales respectively.

I invite any and all to read this fanfic, and appreciate any comments you might have, as long as it borders on constructive. Thanks! Have a great summer too, wherever you might be in this wide expanse of a world we have (It's NOT a small world after all; seriously).

Editor's note: to those who read my "Scholar, Swordsman, and the Rose" Romance saga, NONE of the events that transpired in that piece of work have any impact in this story. This is a totally separate work. (Although you will notice my writing technique has remained relatively the same; which is either a good or a bad thing I guess).

This story is dedicated to fans of videogames (RPGs especially) everywhere. Contrary to popular belief, many of us are NOT slaves to video games, and we all have rich, fulfilling lives. But we appreciate the tales that games present us; they weave stories and test our moralities and conscience. Has a game ever made you smile? Made a lasting impact? Then it wasn't a waste of time, and it has a place in your life. Enjoy them!

Many worlds have been visited and explored...

But there is one such world that will change a great deal of things...

And not just on a cataclysmic level...

Feelings and friendships will be tested...

No body, spirit, or soul is immune to what changes may transpire...

CHAPTER 1: THE DEATH OF MONOTONY

SORA

Keyblade mode: Wishing Lamp. -The quest has been done, but he still yearns for a new one. The mode for one wishing for new experiences. (Increases Luck, Strength, and Magic)

Alright!! Another sunny day!! I love this place!!

"Hey Kairi!!" I jumped out of the top bunk, brimming with the energy I always try to have, and checked to see how deep of a sleep she was in. Heh, she's so cute. I think she gets more curvy every day...such are the benefits of getting up early; first rate inspection..haha not that I'm THAT creepy. Her hair was TOTALLY messy though, haha, and she was sprawled out completely; too much tossing and turning. I pinched her nose together..then jumped back as I heard her scream with anguish,

"ARUUGGHGH!!! SORRA!!!" ..haha well actually, it was more amusing than anguishing.

"Morning, princess!" I grinned my trademark grin at her as she proceeded to chuck her pillow at my face. I could've deflected it, but I let it hit me, cuz..y'know, I'd had my fun already.

"Blaahh...why must you ALWAYS...get up..at 8 in the morning! It's summer! We're SUPPOSED to be vegetables!!" She tried her mad face, but I know Kairi can't stay mad at me for too long. Heh heh.

"The day started at midnight! It's like..almost half over! Gotta get the worm, be an early bird..and all that jazz! C'mon, I'll make breakfast!"

"As much as I'm craving your burnt toast and disintegrated bacon", (ok, so I keep cooking them a bit too long...no one's perfect!) "I think I'll just grab some cereal." She smiled slyly at me before heading down the stairs. I stretched, then swiftly jumped outta my night outfit and into the trusty hero suit I'd been wearing for the past half a year. Those weird fairies really made this thing sweet with their magic; it adapts to every temperature, either letting in more heat or allowing more to escape, so ya, it really cuts back on laundry..uh...anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. Food!! I practically leapt down the stairs to where Kairi was attempting to pour milk into cereal. Hoo hoo..complicated stuff! Apparently my loud crash from my final leap down into the kitchen startled her, and she spilled more than half of it on our floor. Yikes...now I was in for it...she can really scream...and...--

"SORA!!" Wow, see, told you! "Gawd!! You'd think you were 10 years old!!"

"Hey c'mon..I'm just energized today! Maybe I'm just hitting my second childhood!"

"Ha!! You're not even halfway through your first!!" Kairi snapped back. Haha, she's been getting better at those comebacks, hanging around me.

"Well...would a kid be able to kiss like this..?" I wrapped my arms around her waist, and leaned into a pretty sweet kiss, our lips meshing together with a cool 'smack' sound at the end.

"Hmm...that was a pretty cheap shot Sora..." She stuck her tongue out at me as she sat at the table.

"I'll remember that tongue action Kai..!" I smiled that cheesy smile again as I attempted to cook some more bacon.

"Haha.." she laughed sarcastically. "I'm glad you'll remember it, 'cuz you won't be receiving anymore anytime soon!" Ouch.

Kairi and I were always close of course...growing up together. We had finally now decided it was time to take things a bit further...but we haven't done anything serious yet. We cared so much for each other, we agreed it'd be bad to rush anything. Even though I'm not the type to wait for things to happen, I knew that this was one of the situations where that would work. It's working out just fine...oh and plus for us to be like... really raunchy would kinda make Riku feel...hey..where is that lousy guy?

RIKU

Keyblade mode: "Sweet memories" -He has realized that his past has been exciting and meaningful. He did what he wished to do, and is a far happier person for it than he once was. (Increases magic and HP)

"Ah..." The beach flooded with those same soft waves, as the tide was starting to come in, entrancing me with the gentle frothing of water on sand...my zen was interrupted by the unmistakable smell of burnt bacon. Turning towards the direction of the house I swear I could almost see Sora's wide grin as he blissfully failed once again. I smiled and shook my head slightly, thanking whoever is in charge that Sora and I made it back to this island.

Destiny Island...the irony of that name really sinks in after everything we've all been through. Sora and Kairi don't know the whole story behind my...darkness...and I think it's for the best..I have to admit I liked having such power under my control, but it wasn't worth nearly as much as the freedom and peace that waits patiently for us here.. Heh, listen to me ramble to myself. Sora's right, I should loosen up a bit. Well, except when we train of course..never know when some other bizarre world changing event could happen. I went to join Kairi and Sora in the house.

"Hey lovebirds," I said with a rare smart-aleck tone. Those two were so great together, it keeps me from losing hope in finding a perfect girl myself. "Kairi, has Sora EVER cooked for you..like..ever?" The redhead giggled in that pristine tone, half closing her cerulean eyes before looking up and answering.

"He'll have to make something decent for himself..and then eat it without REGURGITATING it..before I even TOUCH anything he puts in that pan!"

"Lies!! I made the most perfect golden brown toast!" Sora smiled brightly, shifting position as to block the view of the still steaming frying pan, housing pitiful burnt strips of bacon that had all but turned to ash.

"With nothing to put on it.." I smirked, and took a seat opposite of Kairi. "So...are we doing anything today?" I wasn't as lazy as the other two..haha some things just never change.

"Nope! We haven't done anything in a month, and we're all doing ok!" Sora gave me a thumbs up.

"It's too beautiful outside to burden ourselves with work Riku.." Kairi smiled at me, pleading with her eyes to try to convince me that nothing needed to be done.

"Haha...man you two are lazy...you must save all your energy for after the sun goes down eh?" Kairi just glared at me, while Sora laughed, not really concerned, saying,

"Once you find a lovely lady you'll be on the same wavelength as me!"

"A day I'll be sure to dread..." I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing..anyway, I'm gonna go for a run."

"Not without me you're not!" The races continued, and the score was pretty much dead even; I knew even on the most unproductive of days I could get Sora moving with a race. We bolted out the door, ready to resume our friendly rivalry, since that was the only intense activity we had left in our lives... at the moment...

KAIRI

Keyblade mode: Rumbling Rose - She's happy, but restless, the past adventures have left her wanting more than what she has become so used to... (Increases Strength)

Hehe...those two are SO predictable...

I went about my daily routine of cleaning up Sora's wasteful 'cooking', (into the trash every time). Things were..I have to admit..dragging..lately..I mean..we talk about Sora's bacon burning for half an hour..things have to liven up here soon or I don't know what's gonna happen.. I turned to a picture of the three of us. It was so cute. Me on one knee, Sora behind me with a hand on my shoulder, smiling bright eyed into the camera, with Riku to the right with his arms crossed and a gentle smile across his face. Wow..I really was worried when Sora and I decided to..well..be together..since I really thought Riku felt the same way, but he hasn't showed any signs of jealousy or anything. I'm so happy for that. We're as tightly knit as we were before all these heartless and nobody events. I threw the frying pan in the sink and hummed a soft tune to myself as I pictured those two crazy boys just going all out just for the sake of bragging rights. Though I had to admit..seeing Sora come in after one of their training sessions..all sweaty and..hot..mm..my body tenses up sometimes, and it can be hard to control the urges we teenagers seem to get all the time. Hehe...but enough of that. I silently got back to work, telling myself things were alright, though in the back of my mind, I knew I wanted something..more exciting..to happen!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...in an infinitely distant, but nevertheless connected world...

GENIS SAGE

Title: "Curious..." - He has stumbled upon something bizarre, and his scholarly intuitions are supercharged! (Increases Intelligence, Defense and Magic)

This is...odd...I've never seen anything like this..ever! I'd been out to check on the now flourishing great Kharlan tree. The tree itself was just like it always was, but the eternal sword, which we placed as a memorial for all the torment so many people had gone through, was glowing, seething with incalculable mana! It had been dormant for over a year since we had restored the true form of the world and the mana within it, but now was reacting to some unseen stimulus... should I get closer to it...or..??

LLOYD IRVING

Title: "Borrrreeddd.." -from apocalyptic quests to charitable work, he has done it all. There isn't anything left! The title for one who always needs stimulation. (Increases strength and HP)

I picked up the bucket of water...that Noishe was drinking out of...it was kind of...murky..and not the cleanest..so I figured I had better..you know...get it full of cleaner water..since...it's healthier...ughhhh...this is SO... BORING!! I mean c'mon! Everyone gets along, and nothing threatens the world anymore, and I know I should be thankful for that..hell, I know I'm thankful, but at least when the world was in turmoil, just over a year ago it was, I felt like I was making a difference... Now that I had gathered the remaining Exspheres, no one had to worry about being transformed into those gruesome monsters. I looked up at the blue sky, and across the huge landscape, and the scope of the world just made me sadder; how could there not be trouble in a world this huge? I was about to go practice with my swords, which in retrospect seems kind of useless now, when a super huge blast of violet and red just ERUPTED from the site of the great Kharlan tree! Oh shit...Genis was just going to check on that!...and those colors...they must've come from the eternal sword...!! I gotta go check this out now!!

COLETTE BRUNEL

Title: "Happy!!" As we've come to expect, she has the strength to smile given any situation. A title for one who finds a silver lining around any particular cloud. (Increases Luck, Evasion and Accuracy)

Wow! It's another nice day! I'm so lucky! Hehe, I got dressed quickly and ran outside to enjoy this beautiful morning...but then I tripped for the hundredth time on the way out...haha, but oh well, I've done that so many times now it barely hurts anymore!

The adventure we had been on was definitely exciting...and we really had our emotions tested a lot...but now it's good to be back home, especially since Lloyd and Genis decided to stay close too! Y'know, I always wondered why people always seemed to be forced to go farrrrr away...there's no crime against wanting to stay close to the people and family you love so much! I think that's what we all think...and I wouldn't want it any other way!

Speaking of those two great friends, I saw..well..one of them now, running towards me at full speed! Wow! I wonder what's going on! Oh well...if he's excited about something...I will be too!

ZELOS WILDER

Title: "God's Gift to Women" (self-made) -Any female specimen should be honored to spend a moment of their lives with the masculine sex symbol that is Zelos. (Quote from Zelos) (Increases everything!!...according to Zelos)

Ahh...I awoke in my mansion's suite bedroom (I have several; but this is the one for use when...ahem...'special' occasions arise..heh heh..), blissfully awaiting the next barrage of beautiful female faces that will undoubtedly swarm me on this lovely summer day! My latest hunny...uh..I forget her name, was very good last night; I'll need a hearty breakfast to recover my energy, after which I shall resume my charitable work, sharing myself with the many beautiful women in this newly united world of ours!!

And I'm sure you know, but I totally deserve every moment of this good life; I am, after all, the great Chosen, leading my band of merry followers on a noble quest to right the wrongs of an ancient technological organization. My deeds are now being published in several different volumes, which I suggest you purchase, so that, if you are unlucky and cannot meet me in person, you will at least be able to marvel at the deeds I had accomplished in the very recent past!

Mmmm..I smelled the sweet aroma of coffee, and smiled gleefully at my loyal butler as he passed me the cup. I inhaled, savoring the pristine, intoxicating aroma, senses heightening, ready to take the first step into another flawless day..when I looked out the window, seeing what could only be a Rheiard ship, as a voice bellowed from beyond my marvelous mansion walls.

"Zelos!! Come quick!! We need you!!" The voice sounded too familiar; and I could only flick back some of my gorgeous red locks, not surprised in the least that my services and incalculable skills were needed once again...

SHEENA FUJIBAYASHI

Title: "Redeemed Ninja" -She has turned the 'shame' into honor and dedication; everyone around her holds her in high esteem. (Increases strength, Intelligence, and HP)

Holy!! I never expected to be named chief, and get all these accolades...I just can't put into words how much all this attention has affected me. Not in a conceited way of course, but man, the people of Mizuho like..WORSHIP me now...and just not long ago I was scared to set foot in this village; amazing how a world saving quest can turn things around!

Kuchinawa was my right-hand man, and we had gotten along pretty good since the end of our huge quest. There was always so much to do, no day went without something being accomplished, but I wish I had time to see the old gang again...

I toured the village, patting the young children on the head; heh, they were so cute; they really looked up to me, and I promise myself everyday to do everything I can to keep my image intact. But...as I went to go full boar into the chores again, I saw a flock of...Rheiards?...they were just giving 'er pig towards Mizuho...and I knew that things were going to turn a lot more interesting. ...

PRESEA COMBATIR

Title: "Content": She has ventured back to her homeland, but her newly developing body and emotions are providing enough new material to keep the young girl thirsting for each new day. (Increases Strength, Defense and Evasion).

I examined my exterior; the beautiful mirror that Regal had selflessly given me reflected my image into my retina. My lips curved in a slight acute angle to produce a faint smile as my mental calculations gave me a message of satisfaction with regards to my present physical appearance. Time...the prime nemesis of my existence for what seemed like an inevitable period ...was slowly, though I am certain, only temporarily, serving me well. My height had increased by 2 and one quarter inches, with my face every so slowly losing the subtle roundness of childhood. My breasts have been developing also, becoming more prominent on my figure as the months pass, as the rest of my body has undergone a similar, gradual curvaceous transformation.

These changes are...very welcome..as I am finally able to live my life on a 24 hour cycle basis. However, with the immense workload that consumes upwards of 70 percent of my waking hours, and the same people of Ozette I have known for so many years being my only verbal outlet, including an absence of like-aged, at least physically, males, this is hardly an optimal environment for my development. I am still learning the 'standard' method of communicating, the typical words, and uneducated slang, that people use, and am as such still...awkward..in many senses.

However, as I continued to ponder my way through another day of controversial and misguided thoughts, I saw in the azure blue sky, a plethora of colorful ships and costumes, and a large, rare smile adorned my face, my eyes shimmering with the promise of an exciting new adventure...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GENIS SAGE

Title: "Umm..." All the years of studying could not have prepared him for the situation he now finds himself in. A rare speechless moment commences. (Increases Intelligence and Evasion)

I'm...not in Sylvarant anymore. This world is...well...not evil by the looks of it...but it sure looks...different... I wonder what possessed the eternal sword to...well..blow up like that! ..am I stranded here..forever? I looked around and could see no trace of the sword. It was like it teleported me to this..island...I guess that's what it looks like.

Well, at least it's civilized. Houses, boats and other things I've come to take for granted were here at least. But...how will I get home? And...wow...my cheeks blushed profusely as I turned my attention to the biggest attraction I've found so far in my...30 seconds here. ...who's that redhead:)

-----Please review! And thanks...long and boring I know..but I wanted to show which characters will be involved..and stuff...so ya!


End file.
